Dryad
The Dryad are amongst the most seclusive, yet explorative races of Vergo. From a very young age, each Dryad is taught to revere the world with respect, and that it is his or her duty to keep nature at peace. Each Dryad has a seed that is given to him or her at a very young age. They hold onto that seed for a majority of their life until they find the location the seed wishes to be planted. The Anatomy of the Dryad The Dryad are an interesting chimeric concoction of nature's finest. The Dryad are a combination of the elegant and proud stag, the ferocious wolf, and the adaptable humanoid figure. A Dryiad has the head of a deer, each with his or her own unique pair of antlers. Their mouths however, resemble that of the wolf, with sharp teeth and a mean bite. The humanoid torso is accompanied by three pairs of humanoid/lupine arms. Each arm ends in a werewolf-esque hand complete with razor sharp claws. The legs resemble that of a Faun, with bulky deerlike appearance and hooves for the feet. Each Dryad has a small tail, ranging in size between the tail of a deer and the tail of a wolf. The Dryad's middle pair of arms serve one single purpose for the majority of their life, carrying the seed. A Dryad holds his middle hands together, clasped around the seed, until he or she finds the location the seed wishes to be planted. Dryad Behavior and Instincts The Dryad society is focused around the importance of the individual. Much like the proud stag, a Dryad does not rely on others to accomplish his or her goals. A Dryad only chooses to ask for help, rely on others, or offer their services if they also see personal gain in it for them. However, there is also a lupine loyalty to Dryads as well. Although a rare occurance, a Dryad is obligated to pay back his benefactors. If a Dwarf were to save his life, a Dryad would stick by that Dward until that debt is paid. The Dryad culture also contains several subcultures, devoting themselves to the teachings of the Stag, the Spider, the Shark, or past Dryad. The Four Stages of Life Each Dryad strives to work through the Four Stages of Life. Not every one will reach the later stages, but each one will at least begin his or her journey. Along this journey, a Dryad is encouraged to carry a journal to document his or her travels. These journals are archived at the Great Tree. #'Journey of the Seed: '''The Dryad recieves his or her seed at a very young age. From that point forward, the Dryad will journey across Vergo to find the spot the seed wants to be planted. The seed becomes warmer when the Dryad gets closer. When the Dryad finally finds the spot, he or she plants the seed and waits for the tree to grow. This can take from one year to several years, depending on whether the Dryad found the correct place or not. #'Return to the Tree: 'Once the tree has beared its single fruit, the Dryad is tasked with carrything this fruit back to the Great Tree. Once they return, they await a mate who also found his or her fruit. Together, the two consume their fruits, and the Dryad become fertile and ready to mate. #'Adventures with Youth: 'Each pair of Dryad will always have exactly four offspring, two male and two female. Each Dryad parent will take one male and one female as they continue to travel. Whether or not they travel as a "family" is dependant on the relationship of the parents. Some will choose to travel together, while some go their separate ways forever. The parents will travel across Vergo, one child in each of their middle hands. This helps the children have a subconscious understanding of the world before they, themselves, have to journey with their seed. The more of the world the parents shows to his or her children, the more likely their success as adults. #'Open-Armed: '''Once a Dryad's children have reached the age where they recieve their seed, the parent Dryad has finally finished his or her duty. They are now free to keep their middle arms open, no longer having to clasp, carry, or hold anything. These Dryad are free to live their lives as they choose and are revered with sagehood and authority amongst the world. NOTE: When a Dryad eats his or her fruit, a special pigment that stained the middle hands is removed, distinguishing an "Open-Armed" Dryad from a "Failed" Dryad. '''Failed Journey: '''A Dryad who does not plant his or her seed, wait for the growth of his or her tree, or eat his or her fruit is considered a Failed Dryad. A special pigment is seen on the middle hands of a Failed Dryad, and they are looked at as outsiders and failures. Notable Dryad *Mad Pirate King XXX *Necrid Deadroot